


The world's children

by Kate_Harlock



Series: La Rose [2]
Category: Captain Harlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: La guerre menée par les sylvidres a pris fin il y a plus que cinq ans. La Terre ressemble de plus en plus à celle d'avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, à l'exception des Autres qui trouvent en ce monde un refuge. En quoi croire, désormais, alors que ce droit leur est retiré? Certains abdiquent. D'autres préfèrent croire en des légendes encore véhiculées à travers la galaxie. (Je préfère prévenir maintenant que l'auteure est en manque d'inspiration pour cette fic mais qu'il existe six chapitres déjà disponibles.)
Series: La Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662016





	1. Chapter 1

-C'est un peu dépaysant, non?

  
-Un peu? s'exclame Ramis.

  
En riant, il montre à Katia le paysage d'un grand geste de la main. La Terre est en morceaux… Mais des ruines impliquent de reconstruire, d'en faire quelque chose de meilleur encore, et suivant cette promesse le monde se relève, lentement peut-être mais sûrement.

  
Dès que la circulation aérienne est rétablie, Katia retourne en Italie. Elle a tout d'abord des excuses à faire à Léo.

  
-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu sais, et je t'adorais pour toutes ces qualités… Mais pas comme je voudrais, tu comprends? Je me sens mal de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, même si je l'ai voulu. Tu mérite mieux, affirme-t-elle. Une autre femme qui t'aimera réellement.

  
On dirait une réplique d'une mauvaise comédie, mais cela résume bien ce qu'elle ressent.

  
-Je comprend, assure-t-il d'une voix neutre malgré toute sa tristesse. C'est à cause de lui?

  
-Peut-être...

  
Et elle s'en veut, mais cela devait arriver. Sentant que ce serait trop pour lui, elle ne lui propose pas de rester amis. Elle a tendance à penser qu'elle ne lui doit plus rien, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que pensent les terriens. Ils pourront peut-être se reparler plus tard, dans quelques mois ou quelques années, mais pour l'instant il a besoin de digérer.

  
Elle va voir Maek aussitôt. Ne sachant par où commencer le récit de sa vie sur l'Atlantis, elle déballe tout dans le désordre. Il rit parfois lorsqu'elle se mélange dans ses mots, mais il ne l'interrompt pas. Elle termine en ajoutant qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié humaine: selon le médecin de l'Atlantis, presque quarante pour cent sylvidre et huit pour cent illumida.

  
-Précisément dans ces mots-là, précise-t-elle en riant pour masquer sa nervosité.

  
-Ça n'a jamais été important, déclare tranquillement Maek.

  
-Quoi?

  
-La race. Ça n'a jamais été important.

  
Il sourit tranquillement. Katia baisse les yeux. Elle a eu du temps pour mettre ses sentiments au clair, et peut-être bien que Ramis n'avait pas tout à fait tort, en affirmant qu'il y avait entre eux une proximité plus grande que la simple amitié, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour… Pas comme ça, du moins. Elle lui en doit tellement, et avoir son amitié vaut bien mieux que de risquer de se séparer de lui.

  
-Staïa n'est pas ici?

  
-Pourquoi faire? Tu es jalouse? enchaîne-t-il presque immédiatement.

  
Pourvu qu'elle ne rougisse pas.

  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais il n'y a rien eu. Elle était… (il s'interrompt une fraction de secondes) Elle aurait été parfaite, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle était comme moi. Mais mon espèce ne survivra plus bien longtemps de toute façon… Ce ne serait profitable ni pour elle ni pour moi… Ni pour celle avec laquelle je me comporte en crétin depuis déjà dix-huit ans.

  
Il ignore son âge, mais il doit bien avoir quatre ou cinq années terriennes de plus qu'elle. Il se souvient de l'avoir rencontrée alors qu'elle était encore bébé.

  
-Kat, dit-il clairement, peu m'importe ce qui arrivera, je préfère être avec toi.

  
-Tu es mon meilleur ami, déclame-t-elle dans un souffle, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Pendant longtemps tu as été ce qui m'importait le plus. Je tiens beaucoup à ce lien.

  
Il l'attrape par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il a toujours ce sourire.

  
-Nous ne saurons jamais, si nous ne faisons rien… chuchote-t-il à son oreille. Au final, nous avons bien plus à gagner qu'à perdre…

  
Elle ressent une pointe d'angoisse, qui ne dure pas. Dès leur premier baiser, elle comprend qu'il n'y aura pas de retour, et pourtant elle en est heureuse. Finir la nuit dans ses bras achève de lui faire oublier ses résolutions.

  
Elle reste en Italie un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

  
-Je le savais, s'exclame Ramis, au téléphone, lorsqu'elle lui apprend pourquoi.

  
Elle préfère en rire. Oui, il l'avait compris.

  
Elle se demande ensuite si elle doit retourner à Tokyo ou rester ici. Tous leurs amis sont ici, mais elle a envie de vivre près de Ramis et de Stellie… Et Maek, là-dedans? Il l'assure qu'il la suivra, et ils finissent par retourner au Japon, tout en restant en contact avec leurs ''frères et sœurs'', tous portant le même nom.

  
-Votre père, il vous manque? demande un jour Maek.

  
Katia ne se souvient pourtant pas d'en avoir parlé. Sans doute est-ce Ramis qui l'a fait.

  
-Oui, répond ce dernier.

  
-À moi aussi, renchérit Stellie, qui va avoir treize ans.

  
Albator a disparu, purement et simplement, et personne n'a la moindre idée de là où il peut être. _Peut-être que les Harlock ne deviennent pas que des pirates…_ Elle aurait aimé le connaitre davantage, pour elle aussi qui aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais en partant délibérément il a fait un autre choix, celui de les tenir à l'écart. _Peut-être que…_

  
-Moi aussi, doit avouer la jeune femme.

  
…

  
Leur premier enfant naît sur Jura. Walter, l'appelle Albator. Clio ne s'y oppose pas: ils sont peu, à avoir survécus, peut-être une cinquantaine, mais il reste le seul humain de Jura, et ce nom sera probablement le seul contact de Walter avec la culture terrienne. Il regarde son fils grandir, sa fille Elizabeth naître à son tour. Il mesure le temps qui passe mais il s'égare. Il croit que les jours et les ans sont plus longs, mais ce ne sont que des intuitions.

  
-Clio, quel âge ont nos enfants?

  
Elle répond que Walter a huit cycles jurans, et qu'Elizabeth en a deux.

  
Soit.

  
Ses enfants sont jurassiens, après tout.

  
Il compte les cycles de la lune de Jura à défaut de savoir combien d'années terriennes s'écoulent, là, au dehors, dans la vie de Ramis, de Katia et de Stellie, et dans celles de tout son équipage. Il s'habitue lentement à cette vie, au point de détonner de moins en moins parmi eux malgré ses différences notables, à leur ressembler de plus en plus.

  
Il ne sait à quel moment Clio remarque inévitablement qu'il ne mange plus, mais bientôt, tout le clan le sait. Il s'en rend compte le jour où une jeune fille se met en tête de le forcer à s'alimenter correctement, et bon gré mal gré il fait plus ample connaissance avec Avarra.

  
-Alors vous avez d'autres enfants? s'enquit un jour Avarra.

  
Elle n'a qu'une vingtaine de cycles, ce qu'il sait être très jeune. Elle lui parlait de ses parents disparus pendant la guerre nucléaire, de Clio et de lui, différents des autres, qui lui manifestent plus d'affection que n'importe quel membre du clan, et lui, peut-être par faiblesse, peut-être par nostalgie, a mentionné ceux qu'il a laissé sur Terre.

  
-Oui.

  
-Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus?

  
-Ils mènent une vie où je n'ai plus de place.

  
-Les miens aiment toujours leur famille, c'est comme ça.

  
-C'est pour ça que tu n'as que nous? Parce que tu n'as de lien de sang avec personne ici?

  
Il rit amèrement.

  
-Les humains sont compliqués, Avarra.

  
-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas normal d'abandonner ses enfants.

  
-Je les aime toujours, réplique-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres, et eux non plus.

  
-C'est triste, murmure Avarra.

  
Sans répondre verbalement, il pose un baiser sur le front de la petite jurassienne, qui s'illumine comme le fait parfois Clio. Revoir ses enfants... Oui, un jour, sans doute. En attendant il est ici.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bizarrement, au moment de retourner sur Terre, j'étais sereine._

  
_Il n'y avait pas de fin, tu vois? L'histoire aurait été trop triste. Nous avions évolués, et nous étions maintenant prêts à reprendre nos vies telles que nous les avions laissés, comme si l'Atlantis avait été une sorte d'intermède le temps d'un second souffle. Dieu sait pourtant que cette période a été tout sauf calme._

  
_On te dit mort, mais nous n'y croyons pas. Nous t'avons dit au revoir, pas adieu, lors de ce fameux jour où tu es parti. Tu nous parlais de reconstruire la Terre, mais tu n'es pas resté, sachant sans doute que ce n'était pas là ta place. Je suppose, ca fait longtemps, et tu n'es plus là pour confirmer ou infirmer quoi que ce soit. C'est idiot, tu ne lira jamais cette lettre, mais je voulais te dire que tu me manques._

  
…

  
_4 novembre 2985, Milan, Italie, Terre._

  
Ce n'est qu'une fois face à elle que Logan se rend compte à quel point son geste est ridicule.

  
Il ne la connaît pas, une fois sauve il aurait pu l'oublier et s'en aller. Mais elle est la dernière à avoir vu Elijah, et il a cet absurde besoin de savoir. Un homme est venue la chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital, et il leur a emboité le pas à distance, sans jamais se décider à les approcher. Puis, ils s'arrêtent. La femme se retourne, le désigne lui, au milieu de la foule. Il y a un échange entre elle et lui qu'il n'essaie même pas de comprendre- presque front contre front, il y a dans ce geste une intimité surprenante- et tandis que son compagnon la couve du regard, elle s'avance vers lui.

  
Logan la fixe un moment, ne sachant que dire. Elle ne détourne pas le regard, l'allure un peu farouche. Une iba sylvidre, probablement: Logan n'en a jamais vu. Il y a des centaines d'ibas humains nés pendant la guerre illumida, mais elles sont rares, les enfants d'unions sylvidre-illumida. Oh, elle doit ressembler beaucoup plus à sa mère, mais elle est étrange à regarder avec sa chevelure brune, ses yeux un peu trop clairs et son visage imparfait, et elle n'use pas des artifices visibles même sur les changelings qui leur confèrent une aura presque surnaturelle- peut-être cela lui est-il désormais impossible. Non, celle-là parait presque… Normale. Presque.

  
En évitant de la fixer, il se racle la gorge en espérant reprendre contenance, avant de lui demander son nom.

  
-Et vous? s'enquit-elle avec méfiance.

  
-J'étais le compagnon d'Elijah, révèle-t-il en guise de présentations. Mon nom est Logan Nightingal.

  
Il tend une main par habitude avant de la retirer. Il remarque cependant que l'iba s'est légèrement avancée vers l'avant, comme si elle avait eu le réflexe de venir la serrer.

  
-Vous êtes humain? demande l'autre.

  
-Non. Non, je ne suis pas humain.

  
Quelques secondes passent en silence. Il essaie de formuler sa demande, mais avant qu'il ne parle elle hoche la tête.

  
-Elle était comme d'habitude, dit-elle. Elle riait, elle faisait des blagues. Puis nous avons entendus du bruit et nous sommes sorties. Je me souviens mal de la suite.

  
Il sait de quoi elle parle. Dans les quartiers les plus peuplés d'Autres, il y a de plus en plus souvent des escarmouches de ce genre, vraisemblablement pour effrayer. Les morts ne sont jamais que des dommages collatéraux.

  
Elle se gratte la joue sans oser vraiment y toucher.

  
-Je lui apprenais à écrire l'alphabet latin, murmure l'iba. Elijah, je veux dire. C'est de là que je la connaissais.

  
-Depuis longtemps?

  
-Six mois.

  
Son cœur se serre à nouveau. Somme toute, il ne sait pas grand chose de la vie d'Elijah, sinon qu'elle avait un fils changeling qui n'était pas de lui. Ce détail lui importait peu, somme toute, Elijah ne pouvant pas réellement avoir d'enfants avec lui sinon un changeling qui aurait été considéré adopté de toute manière. Combien de temps avait-il essayé de l'épouser? Combien de temps lui avait-on mis des bâtons dans les roues parce qu'elle n'était pas née sur Terre? C'était pour lui donner la nationalité, pour la garder près de lui, qu'il avait tant tenu à ce bout de papier qui ne servait strictement à l'amour qu'il lui portait.

  
Il essayait de lui apporter de l'aide financière, mais elle continuait à danser, et il arrivait encore qu'elle doive se vendre. Il s'obligeait alors à ignorer. Elle aurait pu être avec lui, à la maison, au lieu de trainer dans ces quartiers. Si seulement… Il est trop tard, maintenant. Une légère tristesse dans le regard de l'iba lui indique qu'elle sait à quoi il pense.

  
-Vous êtes bien habillée, relance-t-il. Trop pour leur ressembler. Que faisiez-vous là-bas, parmi les dealers et les prostituées?

  
Elle glisse les mains dans ses poches.

  
-Je suis née sur Terre, mais j'ai des amis que non. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place parmi les terriens, enchaine-t-elle. J'essayais d'aider ceux qui s'adressaient à moi à s'adapter. Je tentais juste de leur offrir une autre chance. La plupart d'entre eux sont juste mal tombés. Bien sûr, ça ne sert plus à grand-chose aujourd'hui.

  
Logan s'aperçoit alors qu'elle doit être plus jeune encore qu'il ne l'a cru, pas dans la trentaine mais vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Il ressent un élan de pitié pour cette mince tentative, et pour le prix qu'il lui a coûté.

  
-Je m'en vais bientôt, l'informe-t-il. Je quitte la Terre avec Médéric. Le fils d'Elijah, précise-t-il. Tu devrais partir, toi aussi. Toi et lui. Avant que ça ne se produise.

  
-J'ai ma citoyenneté, réplique-t-elle.

  
Il ne peut retenir un sourire amer.

  
-La Terre a accepté la présence d'extraterrestres parce qu'elle avait besoin de main d'oeuvre. À présent que l'impact de la guerre a disparu, on n'a plus besoin de nous. On nous chasse, martèle-t-il. On laisse la place aux humains. Ce sera parce que tu es inférieure à eux qu'on t'a tiré dessus et que tu t'es retrouvée dans un hôpital de fortune. Crois-moi, petite, et dès que tu risquera d'oublier regarde-toi en face et souviens-toi de qui t'a défigurée.

  
Il renifle, désigne sa joue d'un geste de la main. Son visage est impassible, mais les yeux sombres de l'iba étincellent de fureur. Contre lui, sûrement, mais il s'en fout. Tant qu'elle y réfléchit.

  
-Le temps venu tu partira avec tous les autres. Toi et ton compagnon devriez en profiter tant que vous pourrez partir avec dignité.


	3. Chapter 3

_4 novembre 2985, Milan, Italie, Terre._

  
-C'est ce qu'il a dit, achève Katia.

  
-Tu le crois? s'enquit Ramis.

  
L'image de Ramis, au milieu du salon, vacille un peu. La baie vitrée laisse passer beaucoup de lumière, et avec le soleil l'hologramme a l'air d'un fantôme de film de série B, mais avec lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensembles ça reste la meilleure manière de communiquer.

  
-Je n'ai pas de raison d'en douter, dit-elle en désignant son visage.

  
Elle croit voir une grimace brève se dessiner sur ses traits.

  
-Ça doit faire mal.

  
-C'est supportable.

  
Si on excepte le tiraillement quand elle essaie de sourire, elle ne sent rien.

  
-Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour? demande son frère.

  
-Rien qui n'ai déjà été fait, lui répond-elle, se frottant la joue, presque guérie. Pour qu'une cicatrice disparaisse, il faut entreprendre la régénération au plus vite, et je crois qu'il y a eu au moins deux heures de délai, si ce n'est pas plus, et l'hôpital où je me suis retrouvée n'avait pas d'équipement plus récent. Elle s'est en partie effacée, c'est déjà ça. J'ai déjà une étiquette d'Autre, je ne tiens pas tant que ça à en rajouter.

  
 _Tu n'es pas défigurée, contrairement à ce que prétend cet homme,_ lui a assuré Maek, tout de suite après avoir quitté Nightingal. _Ça se voit, mais ça ne parait pas autant que sur le visage d'Albator._

  
-Étais-tu avec lui?

  
-Non.

  
-Êtes-vous toujours un couple?

  
-Non.

  
-Mouais, fait Ramis avec un air un peu perplexe.

  
-C'est compliqué, entre lui et moi. Il m'a juré qu'il m'aimait le jour où je suis revenue, et je n'ai eu aucune raison de douter, seulement… Bah, tu as vu ce que c'était. Parfois nous sommes amants, parfois nous nous considérons seulement comme amis. Je l'aime énormément, poursuit-elle, et c'est réciproque, mais savoir de quelle façon, c'est autre chose.

  
-Et...?

  
-Et il vient d'avoir un enfant avec Staïa - la petite Miriam-, et à cette occasion nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour arrêter ces montagnes russes et d'essayer d'arriver à quelque chose de plus stable. Peut-être ensembles dans quelques années, qui sait, mais pas pour le moment.

  
-Alors, non?

  
-Alors, non.

  
-Tu aurais pu juste me dire que vous avez besoin de réfléchir.

  
Katia retient son rire.

  
-Pff. C'aurait été trop simple. Et puis, nous ne nous séparons pas comme tu l'entend. Pas tout à fait.

  
Elle sera toujours très proche de Maek, même s'il y avait un autre homme.

  
-Mn?

  
-J'aime avoir de la chaleur quand je dors.

  
Ramis éclate de rire.

  
-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous faites… avoue-t-il, redevenu sérieux. Quand Maek s'est rapproché de Staïa et qu'elle est tombée enceinte, tu n'as pas été jalouse.

  
-Nous n'avons pas tous le même fonctionnement, accorde-t-elle. La plupart des Humains exigent l'exclusivité. Mais si on regarde, les Autres ont tendance à demander leur sincérité. Ce n'est pas la polygamie, le problème, c'est le mensonge, Ramis. C'est juste une question de mentalité. Ca ne me dérangeait pas, que Maek veuille un enfant alors que je ne peux pas lui en donner, tant qu'il ne me jouait pas dans le dos.

  
-Oh.

  
Il sourit brièvement.

  
-Alors, vous rentrez bientôt? demande-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.

  
-Je ne peux pas, doit avouer Katia. On m'a laissée quitter l'hôpital, mais il faut encore que je témoigne sur le meurtre d'Elijah Naoran. Il parait qu'il y a beaucoup d'Autres dont les morts ont été classées trop vite, mais on m'a dit qu'on essayait d'éclaircir ce qui leur est arrivé. (elle esquisse un sourire amer) C'était les mots du policier. Je ne sais pas qui a tué Elijah ou les autres, mais je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui essaie d'étouffer l'affaire. Enfin… Je ne peux pas quitter le pays pour le moment.

  
-Oh, fait-il avec une touche de déception.

  
-Je te rappellerai, promet-elle avant de le quitter.

  
Dans la pièce voisine il y a Staïa, qui chante doucement une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle tout en remuant doucement le berceau de Miriam. Katia se contente de contempler le bébé- il y a deux mois qu'elle est née et elle a toujours cette crainte que ses mains froides ne déplaisent à sa nièce. Miriam est aussi blonde que Staïa et sa sœur Liera, mais elle a les yeux noirs de Maek. Quand à son visage, il faudrait attendre pour voir à lequel des deux elle ressemble le plus. Il arrive que Katia la plaigne: en grandissant, elle aura le fardeau d'être unique.

  
-Ramis t'a-t-il dit quelque chose d'intéressant? s'enquit celle-ci.

  
-J'avais plus besoin d'une oreille que d'un conseil.

  
-Tu ne lui a pas tout dit?

  
-Non. Je ne crois pas être accusée de quoi que ce soit.

  
-Tu crois?

  
-Il n'y avait pas de caméras, et je me suis défendue. C'est tout.

  
Staïa marque une pause, s'approche d'elle.

  
-Tu n'as aucun remords, et je ne ressens aucune tristesse. Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas si loin de ces enfants à qui l'on promettait seulement une vie de servitude.

  
Son ton et son expression sont neutres. Katia adopte la même attitude.

  
-Je me suis toujours demandé s'il était possible de redevenir normaux, après ça. J'ai changé, mais souvent je pense encore que non.

  
-Non, c'est notre passé- et ton enfance. Tu n'as pas d'autres souvenirs précédant cette vie-là.

  
Katia cligne des yeux pour masquer un début de larme gênant. Il y en a une poignée, mais rien de réconfortant, sachant que ce sont ceux de la sylvidre trois ou quatre cent ans plus tôt. Son regard tombe sur Miriam, et Staïa s'en rend bien compte.

  
-Il m'arrive d'avoir peur pour elle, confie la tokarguienne. Peur que les temps qui s'annoncent cachent une autre guerre. Je ne crains pas de mourir, mais de la laisser seule, qu'elle vive ce que nous avons connus.  
La cadette se contente de la serrer dans ses bras, incapable de trouver les mots pour la rassurer.


	4. Chapter 4

-Si tu avais l'occasion de repartir, le ferais-tu?

  
-Pourquoi cette question? s'étonne Albator.

  
Clio froisse une feuille entre ses doigts fins, la jette dans le cours d'eau.

  
-Il y a quatorze cycles que nous sommes ici, et ce n'est pas négligeable, pour un humain. (1)

  
Encore le temps. Il ne sait pas s'il a beaucoup vieilli, il le constate seulement sur ses enfants. Walter qui commence à dire des phrases complètes et Elizabeth qui a tout juste fait son premier pas, sans oublier Avarra qui a gagné quelques centimètres et qui doit être devenue une adolescente, à trente-trois cycles.

  
-Parfois, je me demande si tu t'ennuie… Si tu ne souhaite pas revoir les tiens.

  
-Je suis heureux ici, Clio.

  
Il apprécie que ses enfants puissent grandir sur leur planète, d'autant plus que Jura est aussi belle que l'a été la Terre, autrefois, pure et sauvage. Il aime cette existence: la vie est plus dure que s'il était resté sur Terre mais il se sent libre, comme avant. Il préfère ne pas penser à son passé, vivant au jour le jour.

  
Il remonte le contenant qu'il tenait plongé dans la rivière, à présent plein. L'eau est délicieuse, n'ayant pas à être traitée, mais pas aussi bonne que les liqueurs jurannes auxquelles il a maintenant rarement droit.

  
-Mais c'est un peu moins drôle depuis que tout le clan surveille ce que je mange.

  
Habituée à lui, Clio sourit à sa façon: cela parait dans ses yeux et dans son aura.

  
-Tu aurais fini par te tuer, dit-elle pourtant avec une touche de tristesse.

  
-Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qui ont failli me tuer auparavant.

  
-Ce n'était pas une blague.

  
Il l'a déçue.

  
Il y a l'ombre de Maya, entre eux. Clio le sait et elle vit avec cette ombre, sans jamais lui demander de l'oublier ou essayer de la remplacer, et lui, comment la remercie-t-il? En faisant n'importe quoi avec sa santé. Au mépris de leur famille.

  
-Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, jetant le contenant sur le côté avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

  
-Désolé pour quoi? s'enquit presque innocemment Avarra, derrière lui. De quoi vous parliez?

  
Clio hoquette, à moitié de rire, à moitié autre chose d'indéfinissable.

  
-Il parait qu'Albator va se mettre à prendre soin de lui.

  
-Je vais déjà mourir avant vous tous, de par ma longévité d'humain. Si ça peut me permettre de vivre un peu plus longtemps…

  
Il reprend la cruche d'eau.

  
-Tu as quel âge, au juste? lui demande la petite jurassienne, dont les longs cheveux verts flottent au vent.

  
Elle tient la main de Walter. Ne marchant pas encore très bien, Elizabeth ne quitte rarement le village, et il y a toujours un membre du clan pour la garder.

  
-Je l'ignore.

  
-Je sais, mais dans tes cycles à toi, tu as quel âge?

  
-Quarante-trois ans, invente-t-il à tout hasard.

  
Satisfaite, la jeune fille s'éloigne. Sitôt qu'Avarra a le dos tourné, la main de Clio effleure son bras.

  
-Merci, chuchote-t-elle, très bas.

  
Il glisse ses doigts entre les siens, lui souriant. Ce moment doux cesse au moment où Avarra revient sur ses pas en entraînant Walter avec elle. Ils marchent en silence un bon moment. Avarra trépigne comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

  
-Albator, peux-tu nous parler de tes autres enfants? demande finalement l'adolescente.

  
Il réprime un sourire.

  
-Je pourrais.

  
La jeune fille fronce le nez, comme si elle était vexée. Walter a levé la tête et il regarde son père de ses grands yeux dorés.

  
-Albator, s'il te plait, parle-nous d'eux.

  
…

  
_7 novembre 2985, Milan, Italie, Terre._

  
Le policier à lequel Katia est référée est un iba, un demi-illumida. Ce n'est pas étonnant: il y a beaucoup de civils illumidas et des ibas qui ont accepté de vivre aux côtés des humains (du moins ceux qui n'ont pas été refoulés pour une raison ou une autre, ou pas encore), comme pour expier les injustices que leurs pères et leurs frères ont autrefois imposés aux terriens. Elle ne sait pas si elle est contente qu'il s'agisse d'un Autre ou si elle aurait préféré faire face à un humain.

  
-Katinka Nusakan Harlock?

  
Elle acquiesce. Il se présente- Aïan Losdran-, lui offre à boire, l'assure que ce n'est qu'une formalité, qu'ils n'ont besoin que de quelques détails, tout ça avec un certain malaise, bien caché, cependant. Il n'est pas aussi facile à lire qu'un humain. 

  
Il la questionne d'abord sur sa relation avec Elijah, puis sur les circonstances et l'endroit. Il mentionne ensuite les deux hommes qui ont ouvert le feu, des hommes qu'on croyait sans histoire mais qui pourraient être affiliés avec des gangs plus importantes ou simplement des extrémistes solitaires, on l'ignore encore.

  
-Je ne crois pas qu'on vous laisse le découvrir, lâche-t-elle.

  
-Je sais, soupire-t-il, beaucoup plus de regrets au fond du cœur que dans la voix. Quand il s'agit d'Autres, c'est trop souvent comme ça. À moins d'un parent humain, au bout de quelques semaines, on doit abandonner le dossier.

  
-Elle était en couple, proteste Katia. Il disait qu'il n'était pas humain, mais il s'appelait Nightingal, il devait forcément...

  
-Ils ne se sont jamais mariés, précise Aïan.

  
-Oh...

  
Elle songe à Nightingal, qui lui annonçait dans la foulée son départ, et à Médéric, le fils d'Elijah, qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Ressemble-t-il beaucoup à sa mère ou a-t-il des traits plus humains, comme certains changelings? Quel âge a-t-il? Comprend-t-il bien que sa mère ne reviendra jamais? Que personne ne saura jamais avec exactitude qui l'a tuée?

  
Aïan respecte son silence un instant, puis il reprend la parole.

  
-L'un des deux hommes a été retrouvé mort dès notre arrivée, affirme-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

  
-C'est à cause de mon nom que vous me soupçonnez?

  
-Non.

  
Elle reste silencieuse, peut-être par défi. Il se hasarde à poser deux ou trois autres questions, et n'obtient que des réponses vagues. Il a un doute, un énorme doute, mais il n'y a rien. Elle n'a pas peur de se retrouver ici, elle ne montre aucun signe de maladie mentale qui la rendrait dangereuse, pourtant… Elle ne montre rien. Syndrome post-traumatique?

  
Il mentionne la possibilité qu'elle consulte un psychiatre, et aussitôt elle se rétracte.

  
-Ce n'est pas nécessairement pour l'accident, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu. Mais je sais que personne ne revient intact de la guerre. Et je sais aussi qu'à l'époque où vous êtes devenus pupilles de l'état que vous "sembliez bien" et que personne ne s'est davantage préoccupé de votre santé mentale. Ai-je raison?

  
C'est une Nusakan, un soldat surtout, même si tout cela est censé être derrière elle. La guerre ne s'efface pas comme ça. Elle lui en veut de le lui rappeler, mais elle reste muette.

  
Il n'écrit rien de plus et la laisse partir. Peu importe ce qui s'est réellement passé, il est clair qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Trois cycles jurans pour une année terrienne, donc un cycle pour quatre mois... Quatorze cycles équivalent à peu près à quatre ans et six mois. Avarra a onze ans, Walter en a quatre et Elizabeth en a deux.


	5. Chapter 5

_15 novembre 2985, Tokyo, Japon, Terre._

  
Seule Katia retourne au Japon, Maek ayant finalement préféré rester avec Staïa et Miriam. C'est toujours ainsi: leur famille est dispersée, et la voir réunie au complet ne s'est jamais produit encore. Ramis et Stellie sont heureux de la voir, ainsi qu'Eden et Iro.

  
-Où sont leurs parents? s'étonne-t-elle.

  
-Au boulot, s'amuse Ramis. Décalage horaire... Ici, ce n'est que l'avant-midi.

  
-Il est quelle heure?

  
-Dix heures. À ta place, j'irais faire une sieste.

  
Seulement dix heures? Elle ne tiendra pas la journée dans son état de fatigue. Comme pour approuver les propos de son frère, elle se met soudainement à bailler, ce qui fait rire. Surtout Iro.

  
Épuisée, plutôt que de se rendre à sa chambre d'il y a un an et six mois, elle s'affale sur le canapé. Elle a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il fait noir. Plutôt bleuté, se corrige-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

  
-Tes yeux brillent, fait Iro, assis en face d'elle, qui joue avec un objet qu'elle ne voit pas.

  
-Ouais, je sais.

  
-Maman et papa sont arrivés.

  
-Ça fait longtemps?

  
-Maman, non. Papa, oui. Ramis refusait qu'ils te réveillent, se justifie l'enfant.

  
Katia s'étire avant de se lever et de remettre ses souliers. Elle se penche pour embrasser Iro, comme elle ne l'a pas fait tout à l'heure, qui proteste mais qui accepte le câlin. Le garçon a huit ans mais n'en parait que cinq ou six, au moins perd-il lentement cet air maladif que Katia lui a connu et qui inquiétait tellement Orun et Hazel. Il est adorable, avec son teint de porcelaine, son visage rond et ses grands yeux, bien loin de l'être chétif qu'est encore Eden, de presque deux ans sa cadette. Les probabilités sont bonnes, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle Katia ne sent pas la même assurance de la part de ses parents. Les illumidas sont des animaux, et les sylvidres des plantes: cette union est possible, mais rare. Mal vue, trop souvent: si les sylvidres considèrent généralement les hybrides comme des leurs, du côté des illumidas il est vu comme une honte que d'épouser un être d'une autre race et encore pire d'y mêler le sang de sa lignée, d'où le terme iba, ''impur''.

  
-Bon, reprend Iro, impatient, on y va?

  
Elle ravale son rire, ce qui passe inaperçu dans la noirceur. Elle ouvre la porte pour lui qui voit beaucoup moins bien. Sa vision met quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière dans la cuisine, mais elle devine déjà qu'ils sont là.

  
-Bon dieu, Kate, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? s'exclame la voix d'Hazel.

  
Ah oui… Elle avait oublié ce détail.

  
-Pas même bonjour? tente-t-elle de plaisanter.

  
-Comment t'es-tu fait ça? insiste son aînée en se levant de table.

  
Hazel lui a raconté cette légende, sur les hybrides nées humaines, en ajoutant qu'il valait mieux que sa protégée reste anonyme, loin de tous ces conflits qui déchirent leur peuple et du pouvoir que lui donnerait son statut _. Ne t'implique pas: elles sont dangereuses, bien plus que tu ne le pense._ Comme si elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle a accepté de se taire et de prétendre être née ainsi, si quelqu'un se pose la question, surtout qu'il est difficile de vérifier quoi que ce soit sur ses parents morts durant l'Occupation. Loin de la guerre et en sécurité, du moins aux yeux d'Hazel.

  
-C'était un accident, tente d'intervenir Ramis.

  
Elle avait vaguement espéré que l'argument ''Ce n'était pas des sylvidres'' la calmerait… Non, aucune chance, au vu du regard glacial auquel a droit Ramis.

  
-Azela... murmure Orun, essayant de calmer sa femme.

  
-Je lui avais dit! s'emporte la sylvidre. Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'en mêler, qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de bon.

  
-C'était des humains, lâche Katia, agacée qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Pas des sylvidres. J'ai accepté tes conditions, mais je ne suis totalement en sûreté nulle part, et il se trouve que je n'ai plus quinze ans.

  
Le silence dure un instant, malaisé, personne ne sachant trop où se mettre. Ramis finit par le briser, brandissant un téléphone- celui de Katia, qu'elle n'aime pas utiliser parce qu'elle ne voit pas son interlocuteur mais qui lui est tout de même utile.

  
-Oui, en parlant de ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il y a un certain Aïan Losdran qui a t'a envoyé un message préprogrammé presque vingt fois dans les huit dernières heures avec l'adresse d'un psychiatre. Et il insiste vraiment beaucoup pour que tu y ailles.

  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

  
-Qui est-ce?

  
-Le policier qui m'a interrogée.

  
Ramis la dévisage étrangement, des questions plein la tête. Il n'y a pas que lui, d'ailleurs.

  
-Pourquoi pense-t-il que tu as besoin de consulter? intervient Stellie. Ce n'est pas pour les maladies mentales?

  
-Pas forcément. C'est quand ça ne va pas.

  
Ils se fixent quelques secondes. Ils ne se cachent plus rien depuis longtemps, et cette fois ne fait pas exception: après un bref instant, Ramis détourne le regard, sans rien ajouter de plus. Katia comprend qu'il sait, que cela vient rejoindre tout ce qu'ils partagent déjà. Sentant toute l'attention braquée sur elle, elle espère que quelque chose vienne les en détourner, et Eden exauce son souhait.

  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande-t-elle de sa voix enfantine, mais sans vigueur.

  
-Ce n'est pas important, évase Hazel.

  
La petite n'y croit pas, pas plus que personne à table. Katia apprécie pourtant cette trêve, sachant que la colère d'Hazel ne s'est pas éteinte, loin de là, et qu'elle y aura droit plus tard en soirée.

  
-Alors, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'es arrivé?

  
-Je ne me souviens pas réellement.

  
C'est un mensonge, évidemment, et Hazel s'en rend bien compte. Seul Ramis ou Maek parviennent à la percer à jour, mais il est difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un qui est doué de télépathie, même de façon minime.

  
-Comment?

  
-Un autre attentat. J'ai une amie qui y est morte, ajoute-t-elle, voyant qu'Hazel ne dit plus rien. Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je me tienne à l'écart de tout, mais je ne pouvais juste pas, Hazel.

  
Le silence flotte à nouveau, mais pas rempli des bons sentiments. Un peu de compréhension, oui, mais aussi de colère et de… De la tristesse?

  
-Hazel?

  
Elle ne répond pas.

  
-Hazel, vous vous en allez?

  
-Seulement sur Mars, l'arrête la sylvidre, sentant le flot de questions qui s'amène. Je sais que certains vont beaucoup plus loin, mais je ne veux pas, à cause de la santé d'Eden. Nous retournons dans la ville où nous avons vécus.

  
-Mais pourquoi?

  
-Parce que c'est mieux ainsi, Kate.

  
-Mais...

  
-Il y a des Autres qui meurent chaque jour, assène Hazel, usant de son charisme pour paraître plus sévère. Je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime.

  
-Et moi, tu pense que je me sens comment?

  
-Mal. Ça se comprend. Mais tu pourrais venir, avec tes frères et ta sœur, propose-t-elle.

  
Son offre est sincère, pourtant Katia en est découragée. Elle se contente de répondre qu'elle va y penser.

  
…

  
-Es-tu là, mon frère?

  
Entre les murs de l'Atlantis, le silence est assourdissant. Disparu, le bruit des moteurs, l'écho du tapage que faisaient ses hommes, des rires et de la musique. Seuls ses pas résonnant à l'infini dans les coursives ont accompagnés son trajet. Mais en sa présence, l'ordinateur se réveille, progressivement. Derrière les cliquetis et les clignotements, Albator est certain d'entendre un rire.

  
_Je suis toujours là, Albator._

  
_Je n'ai plus la même notion du temps. M'avais-tu oublié?_

  
-J'ai une autre vie. Je suis désolé.

  
_Je le savais. Ne t'excuse pas._

  
_De loin j'entends les rires de tes enfants, mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu les voix de tes jumeaux ou la musique de ma fille._

  
-Stellie grandit sur Terre, comme tu le voulais, et Katia et Ramis veillent sur elle.

  
_Tu les as laissés?_

  
-Clio me fait ce reproche quotidiennement. S'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas.

  
_Tu adorais Stellie: elle était l'enfant que tu n'avais pas. Même après avoir rencontré Katinka, tu as continué à l'aimer._

  
_Tu aimais les jumeaux. Tu essayais de leur montrer, même si tu croyais qu'il était trop tard pour avoir un véritable lien avec eux._

  
-Je leur aurais apporté quoi, avec ma réputation de pirate sanguinaire? Ici… Ils savent, mais ils l'acceptent puisque cela ne les a jamais concernés.

  
L'ordinateur clignote une dernière fois.

  
_Tu l'as entendu, tout comme moi, tes enfants essaient de connaître leur frère et leurs sœurs, ceux que tu ne leur a jamais présentés. N'est-ce pas un bon prétexte pour repartir?_

  
_Je suis sûr qu'ils t'attendent._

  
Albator inspire, se détendant, essayant à tout le moins. Repartir? Mouais… Peut-être.

  
…

  
_16 novembre 2985, Tokyo, Japon, Terre._

  
-Tu as dormi, au moins? s'enquit Ramis, le lendemain, en rejoignant Katia dans le salon.

  
Elle n'est vêtue que d'un chandail trop grand. Ses cheveux, encore ébouriffés, lui arrivent à la taille, d'un châtain foncé avec des reflets blonds, comme ceux de Ramis. Maya était blonde, selon Albator: tout ce qu'ils savent de leur mère leur vient de lui, l'existence de Maya Rosenberg ayant été pratiquement effacée du réseau à sa mort durant l'Occupation.

  
-Une heure, je crois. Deux tout au plus.

  
-C'est le décalage horaire ou les paroles d'Hazel?

  
-Rien à voir. J'étais juste loin.

  
Il y a beaucoup d'images. Beaucoup trop. Ramis grimace une seconde. Lui, Stellie, Maek, Staïa, un nourrisson blond qui doit être Miriam, Hazel et sa sœur Jalie, puis Orun et leurs enfants, puis d'autres encore qu'il ne connaît pas.

  
-Tu as mal? s'inquiète Katia.

  
-Non, ment-il, ça va.

  
Il pose sa main sur son épaule, touchant directement sa peau et apaisant instantanément le flot d'images, qui est pourtant beaucoup plus important en sa présence. Ça lui arrive de temps à autre, quand il est près d'un télépathe, mais c'est toujours plus intense avec Katia. Les humains ne sont pas censés être doués pour ce genre de choses, mais lui doit y être plus perméable. 

  
-Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit? l'encourage-t-il plutôt.

  
-Ça ressemblait à ce que m'a dit Nightingal. Elle et Orun s'en vont pour la sécurité d'Iro et d'Eden, et elle me conseillait de le faire aussi.

  
-Pourquoi sommes-nous restés?

  
Elle lui jette un regard incertain.

  
-Parce que ce monde est symbolique, parce que l'être humain y est né… Mais nous pourrions vivre ailleurs et ça ne changerait rien. Stellie a eu dix-sept ans, enchaîne-t-il, se rappelant de cette fameuse promesse qu'ils ont accepté de respecter. Elle est majeure, maintenant, c'est à elle de décider.

  
-J'ai appris à aimer cet endroit.

  
-L'aimes-tu toujours autant aujourd'hui?

  
Elle garde un moment de silence.

  
-Non, admet-elle. Tu sais, cet homme… Je me demande sans cesse s'il avait de la famille. Je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas: celui qui a survécu s'est suicidé. Peu importe d'où ils viennent, ils ne devaient pas y revenir… Mais j'ai toujours ce doute. C'est tout ce que je regrette: qu'il puisse avoir un entourage à qui il manque, et que ce soit ma faute s'ils l'ont perdu.

  
-Je suis persuadé qu'un psy te sera utile, insiste-t-il, qu'à moitié sérieux.

  
-Oh, pitié, arrête avec ça…

  
Elle sourit tout de même.

  
-Si nous partions… Toi, ce serait avec qui? Tiens-tu encore à Nausicaa?

  
-C'est fini entre elle et moi.

  
-Elle avait douze ans de plus que toi… rappelle Katia avant de le regretter.

  
Une autre série de flashs montre brièvement un couple heureux, avant que Nausicaa se mette à complexer. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, mais… Il se sent encore triste, même trois ans après, de la façon dont ils se sont quittés.

  
-Si tu me pose cette question, alors ça veut dire que tu acceptes?

  
Elle éclate de rire.

  
-On verra, murmure-t-elle. On verra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est normalement le dernier chapitre, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à en écrire un autre.

_6 novembre 2985, Tokyo, Japon, Terre._

  
La journée s'écoule ridiculement lentement. Ça manque à Katia de sortir, de bouger, de parler avec des gens. Stellie est au lycée et Eden et Iro ne reviendront pas.

  
-Rien ne t'empêche d'aller les voir, fait Ramis.

  
Elle lui lance un regard qui le laisse indifférent.

  
-Ils...

  
Ramis s'interrompt, cherchant ses mots. Il sait que Katia a rencontré Orun et Hazel sur Mars alors qu'elle avait quinze ans, lors du voyage qui les ramenaient sur Terre, et il a pu voir au fil des années quelle était leur relation exacte. Si Orun ne sera jamais vraiment un père à cause d'Albator encore bien présent dans leurs esprits, Katia doit en vouloir à Hazel de l'abandonner ainsi.

  
-Tu es adulte. Pas Iro, et encore moins Eden. Ils veulent qu'ils soit en sécurité, et tu as très bien vu qu'ils ne le sont plus ici.

  
-Ce n'est pas ma mère, riposte Katia.

  
-Tu vas vraiment bouder?

  
-Non, je ne boude pas. Ce n'est pas ma mère. Elle m'a remarquée parce que je ressemblais à ce que son fils aurait pu avoir l'air en bonne santé. Elle ne m'aurait jamais vue sinon.

  
-Mais elle t'aime.

  
Katia se frotte le visage, soupire.

  
-Tu as raison: je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je vais prendre l'air, ajoute-t-elle en attrapant son manteau. Voir si je peux retrouver des anciens amis.

  
Et elle sort sans même dire au revoir. Ramis lui adresse un signe par la fenêtre, sans savoir si elle l'a vu.

  
… 

  
- _Ton fils a grandi_ , fait remarquer Katia.

  
Ielea sourit, attrapant la main de Lesn.

  
_-Il va avoir neuf ans, je crois, si j'ai bien calculé._

  
Katia observe l'enfant, qui ne semble pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Quatre ans terriens, se corrige-t-elle. Lesn est illumida.

  
_-Quel âge aurais-je, crois-tu, si j'étais née sur la planète-mère?_

  
Ielea tourne vers elle des yeux étonnés.

  
_-Tu as…_

  
_-Vingt-trois ans terriens._

  
_-Je ne savais même pas que cela t'importait_ , avoue-t-elle.

  
 _Moi non plus_ , pense-t-elle, sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

  
_-Tu aurais cinquante-deux ans, je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûre._

  
_-À quoi ressemblait-elle?_

  
_-Laide,_ répond spontanément Ielea. _Ne regrette pas de ne pas y avoir été, Katena, Liumna n'était pas belle._

  
_-Ce n'est…_

  
_Pas ce que je demandais,_ achève-t-elle mentalement. Katia lève les yeux. Le ciel est gris, et il fait de plus en plus froid ces temps-ci.

  
_-Je veux savoir. Quelle aurait été ma vie si j'avais vécu là-bas?_

  
Ielea a un moment de silence. Ses yeux trahissent une lointaine tristesse. Elle avance la main, et dans un geste étrangement doux, elle effleure une seconde la marque sur sa joue.

  
 _-Je pourrais avancer que tu aurais eu un certain statut en tant que soldat, mais la couleur de ta peau t'aurait trahie. Ta peau et ton visage_ , précise-t-elle après avoir laissé s'écouler quelques secondes.

  
Katia laisse son sixième sens divaguer, scruter plus profondément Ielea. Au regard de son ainée, elle en est consciente, mais ne résiste pas. Elle a soudain la confirmation: Ielea sait.

  
L'illumida rompt le silence la première.

  
_-Beaucoup de gens ont oubliés, mais Harlock n'est pas le nom le plus discret qui soit. Pourquoi as-tu voulu le porter?_

  
La jeune femme hésite un instant, cherchant la meilleure façon de formuler son ressenti.

  
-Je voulais revendiquer mes origines humaines, répond-elle finalement.

  
Le silence entre elles se modifie. Ielea comprend, et le savoir rassure la jeune femme.

  
_-L'as-tu connu?_

  
_-Quelques mois._

  
_-Il te manque?_

  
_-Oui._

  
Lassé de leur échange, Lesn tire sur la manche de sa mère. Ielea le repousse d'un geste un peu trop brusque. Il n'est simplement pas dans ses habitudes d'être patiente, et Lesn lui-même ne semble pas offusqué, et elle sait qu'Ielea ne lèvera pas la main sur son fils, mais son geste en évoque d'autres à Katia, plus violents. _Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu, mais je sais que personne ne revient intact de la guerre_. Elle détourne la tête.

  
- _Ça va?_ s'inquiète Ielea.

  
Elle fait signe que oui. Elle évoque à moitié un conflit avec sa mère, et Ielea y croit.

  
 _-Qui est ta mère?_ s'enquit alors son amie avec curiosité.

  
_-Hazel Radley. Une sylvidre changeling._

  
Il arrive que certaines changelings aient des traits de leur père humain. C'est rare, mais après quelques générations, c'est possible.

  
Elle effleure la rose de son collier. Elle voudrait parler de Maya, envers laquelle elle a une drôle d'affection malgré le fait qu'elle la connaît à peine, mais que pourrait-elle dire, honnêtement? Qu'elle était blonde, qu'on l'appelait la Rose et qu'elle chantait bien? Qu'elle croyait en l'être humain, tellement qu'elle a fini par en mourir? Elle a cherché d'autres récits, des gens qui l'auraient connue. Elle en a trouvé, mais rien de concret.

  
Katia redoute d'autres questions, n'ayant pas envie de s'enfoncer dans ses mensonges face à quelqu'un qu'elle connaît bien, mais par bonheur, Ielea semble comprendre que le sujet est sensible. Sur une impulsion, Katia lui dit au revoir. Elle salue également Lesn, qui lui répond en anglais avec un accent mélangé qui ressemble au sien. Katia espère qu'il pourra s'en tirer, qu'il aura plus de chance que sa mère.

  
 _-Prends soin de lui,_ chuchote-t-elle avant de partir.

  
Il est presque quinze heures. L'école primaire d'Iro et d'Eden se termine dans -elle consulte sa montre- dix-sept minutes. Elle arrive un peu en retard, pour trouver la baby-sitter à l'entrée avec les deux enfants. C'est une Autre, à priori une adolescente, et pour cette raison Katia hésite à la renvoyer, se doutant qu'elle a besoin de l'argent de poche qu'elle obtient. Elle ne fait finalement que les accompagner. La jeune fille- Norene, apprend Katia- en est soulagée.

  
-Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit Eden, en chemin. Je pensais que tu étais fâchée.

  
Elle tenait jusque là la main de Norene, progressant à petits pas. Katia la prend dans ses bras pour la ménager. La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle ne sait pas de quelle espèce est Norene, mais elle parait fragile, plutôt petite, avec une peau vaguement bleutée et des cheveux cristallins, quasiment transparents.

  
-Non, je ne suis pas fâchée.

  
Elle embrasse Eden sur le front pour ponctuer sa phrase. L'enfant rit. Katia scrute ses tout en marchant, cherchant encore par habitude un signe de santé. Un visage qui deviendrait un peu plus rond ou un peu plus de vivacité. Impossible pourtant qu'elle puisse avoir changé en une nuit.

  
Une fois arrivés, Norene s'occupe de préparer le repas tandis que les deux enfants s'installent à table. Iro est en 3e année, et Eden en 1re année (1). Il doit écrire des verbes correctement et elle a une liste d'additions et de soustractions faciles à faire. Celle-ci se débrouille seule en comptant sur ses doigts, mais Iro réclame de l'aide. Katia jette un regard sur la feuille. De l'anglais.

  
-Apprenez-vous une autre langue? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

  
Adapte-t-on leur éducation ou traite-t-on les enfants Autres exactement comme des Humains? Essaie-t-on de lui apprendre un peu la culture de leurs origines ou cela n'est-il réservé qu'aux parents? Elle a un demi-sourire sitôt que la pensée traverse son esprit. Elle traite rarement avec des enfants, et encore moins avec des jeunes Autres qui fréquentent des établissements humains, mais une réponse positive l'étonnerait.

  
-Le commun, répond Iro.

  
Sa bouche se tord en une moue agacée.

  
-Nous devons être dix Autres dans toute l'école.

  
Elle pourrait croire que c'est parce qu'il minimise leur nombre, mais elle a tendance à croire qu'il a raison… Et elle est surprise de la justesse de la réponse. C'était sa question suivante.

  
-Ça se passait comment, à ton époque? demande Eden.

  
Katia retient un rire devant la formulation. Leur parait-elle si vieille?

  
-Tu as déjà été à l'école, toi?

  
-Maman dit que non, intervient Iro.

  
-Brièvement, corrige Katia. Ça ne s'est juste pas très bien passé.

  
Elle se penche vers Eden.

  
-À mon époque, nous étions davantage des étrangers qu'aujourd'hui, si cela est possible. J'avais l'impression que nous n'étions ni humains, ni togarkans, ni même illumidas…

  
Parce qu'il s'est avéré qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir changé. On a retrouvé dans le sang de plusieurs de ses ''frères et sœurs'' humains des gènes illumidas. Que des humains, cependant, aucun tokargan.

  
Elle remarque à cet instant que Norene a dressé l'oreille, attentive à la conversation.

  
-...Que nous n'avions que notre nom pour nous identifier.

  
-C'est absurde, commente Iro.

  
Katia lui sourit, quelque peu amusée.

  
-Oui, ça l'est.

  
Sans surprise, Orun est le premier à revenir. Sans doute une urgence a-t-elle retenue Hazel à l'hôpital où elle est médecin. Sitôt le plat posé sur la table par Norene, ils entendent la porte coulisser.

  
-Papa, hurle aussitôt Iro, Kate est ici!

  
Il est surpris de la voir à table, mais il en semble heureux. Il s'autorise à la serrer dans ses bras. Orun non plus n'est pas très affectueux- comme Albator également, songe-t-elle brièvement. En lui rendant l'étreinte, elle se demande quand était la dernière fois.

  
La soirée est douce. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Norene reste avec eux- à cause de sa présence? Elle finit forcément par s'apercevoir que les pièces se vident, lui rappelant la raison de sa présence ici.

  
-Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être pas avant longtemps, mentionne-t-elle, un peu distraite.

  
-Tu as pris ta décision? lui demande Orun, compréhensif.

  
-Oui.

  
Elle baisse les yeux sur un jouet laissé là. Une poupée.

  
-Tu as des enfants, tu veux les protéger et je comprends. Mais il y en a beaucoup, des comme Norene. Je ne peux pas partir, pas si je peux encore aider certains.

  
Il acquiesce doucement. Il lui demande au passage si elle pourra prendre soin de Norene. Elle s'apprête à répondre que l'adolescente se débrouille déjà en anglais, qu'elle n'a ni enfants ni frère ou sœur en bas âge à lui confier et qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi faire de plus, mais s'entend répondre ''Pourquoi pas?''.

  
-Pars-tu bientôt? s'enquit-il finalement. Ou préfères-tu attendre Hazel?

  
Un instant, Katia est tentée. Elle sera peut-être moins triste si elle n'a pas réellement à dire au revoir. Puis elle pense aux ''aux-revoirs'' qu'elle a connu et qui se sont mués en adieux.

  
-Je vais attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Eden serait en CP, et Iro, en CE2.


End file.
